


Losing the Battle, Winning the War

by BrassRazoo



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, POV Casey, Post-Coital Cuddling, This was supposed to be PWP, where did all the feelings come from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 10:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19665595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrassRazoo/pseuds/BrassRazoo
Summary: Casey is never overwhelmed. Casey is always in control of the situation.Until now.





	Losing the Battle, Winning the War

**Author's Note:**

> Hi 
> 
> This is my very first story. I mean the first one I've written - not just the first one I've posted on AO3. 
> 
> I obviously don't have a beta so I would be grateful for any kudos, advice, con crit, feedback, horrified reproaches, begging never to write again - whatever. I'll love it all.
> 
> I don't own the characters or the show and I'm making no profit from this work.

Casey considers himself to be a thorough man, a methodical man. A man who carefully and meticulously plans an operation down to the finest detail. A man who has back up plans for his back up plans. A man who executes that plan with lethal and masterly precision.

A man who, in the face of the unpredictable and chaotic, can adapt and change his plan on the fly to achieve stunning results – time after time.

Casey is never overwhelmed. Casey is always in control of the situation.

Until now.

“Uh!….John….Yes!”

Casey has no idea how the situation got out of control so quickly.

“Hnngh….Oh, shit!…that was…Uh!

He’d had the whole campaign mapped out in loving detail.

“Arhh!...Do that…Please!”

A strategic campaign of deliberate and prolonged carnal torture to drive Chuck out of his little nerdy mind.

“Ah!...Ah!....Ah!....Oh!...Hnngh…Ah!...Oh!”

The plan in essence was simple with the results expected to be entirely satisfying for both of them.

Casey’s first step entailed carefully tying Chuck down on the bed by his hands and feet, lovingly arranged and on display just for him – only for him. Then he would slowly explore his lover’s body beginning with his feet and working his way up – leisurely tracing every dip and crevice with his tongue, tasting and savouring his skin, diligently seeking out every sensitive spot, biting and marking and claiming Chuck inch by inch. A slow, languorous build up of pleasure. Teasing and tormenting him up to the heights and bringing him back from the brink before starting all over again…and again.

Casey was going to make Chuck beg until he couldn’t even remember where he was, who he was and what he was even begging for.

It was going to take _hours_.

It didn’t last 5 minutes before the plan was shot to hell.

“Fuuuuuuuuck!”

The first step in the plan was carried out flawlessly, with Chuck’s lithe young body restrained and stretched temptingly across Casey’s bed – long, lean legs that seemed to go on forever, his arms tied above a head full of tousled soft brown curls, guileless deep brown eyes and a lopsided, silly nerdy grin. Pinned down, legs spreadeagled and open, completely vulnerable and yet Chuck showed no hesitation, only complete trust in Casey – his whole body surrendering to Casey’s will. Casey had growled deeply in pleased anticipation causing Chuck’s eyes to widen in surprise.

But as soon as Casey placed his mouth on Chuck’s foot, it was game over.

“Arrrrhhhhh!...Uh!Ah!”

With the first languid swipe of Casey’s hot, wet tongue along the length of his foot, Chuck surprised him by whimpering. Humming thoughtfully, Casey took his time tasting the soft skin around Chuck’s ankle, listening to him whine. Casey noted with keen interest as a testing, strategic nibble made the muscles in Chuck’s arms tighten and legs tremble. The edge of Casey’s teeth gently grazing up the arch of his foot had the kid panting and moaning and Casey’s eyes sharpening with need.

But it was only as Casey embarked on sucking Chuck’s toes in earnest, that he began to realise how fast his plans were unravelling. Chuck started writhing and straining in his bonds, tossing his head from side to side and making the most depraved sounds Casey had ever heard.

“Please, John! Pleeease!”

Casey is now bemused to find himself unprepared for such an intense reaction.

Who knew that Chuck’s feet were so sensitive?

The intel has failed Casey and he will have to do what he does best in these kinds of situations. Adapt and improvise.

Casey decides to immerse himself in meticulously exploring the possibilities in this newly discovered terrain. He holds Chuck’s foot steady as it twitches and curls while he uses his tongue to leisurely pursue Chuck’s elusive taste across his skin.

The subtle scent of Chuck’s soap on his soft skin weaves itself through Casey’s senses distracting him from the chase. What _is_ that scent? Some floral fruity absurdity that is so typically Chuck it makes his heart ache even as it drives him crazy with desire.

As Casey swirls his tongue around his toes, slowly licking and sucking them one by one, Chuck suddenly cries and arches his back in pleasure. Casey looks up and admires the beautiful curve of Chuck’s body, his eyes tracing the dips and slopes of taut muscles.

Chuck drops back to the bed, panting hard, and Casey is immediately mesmerised by the sweat dripping down Chuck’s face and his wet, dishevelled hair curling and spiking into strange, delightful shapes. His gaze slides to Chuck’s beautiful, long cock and heat spikes through his lower body as he watches precome dribbling down, but another desperate cry has his own cock twitching in response.

“Mnnghh…Oh yessss…Ahhhh!”

From the beginning, Casey was aware of his effect on Chuck – a blush from a whispered word in his ear, a tremble from an accidental brush of fingers, a shudder when he gripped his arm. At first, Casey saw Chuck’s susceptibility as no more than an unexpected opportunity to seduce and bind Chuck to his handlers and to establish a measure of control over the operation.

But to Casey’s complete horror and dismay, Chuck, with his trusting, naïve enthusiasm, his warm, open heart, and his dopey grin, somehow wormed his way unnoticed through Casey’s prickly reserve. Casey, a master in seduction, had been completely blindsided. Never would he have believed that the one chink in his armour would be a vulnerability to nerdy wiles.

And now it was far too late for him to do anything about it.

As Chuck would say, “Resistance is futile” – though he still tried. It just wasn’t in Casey’s nature to give in too easily – to give up complete control without holding back some portion of himself for safe keeping.

But, now, as he feels Chuck shake and crumble into pieces, completely trusting that Casey will catch every fragment safely in his hands, Casey is struggling to remember why it is so important to hold anything back.

“Mmmmmnnnph…Yeah…Oohhhnngh…Joooohnnn!”

A fierce craving flares to life and burns like a bushfire throughout Casey’s body, and he feels his own ironclad control evaporating under the intense heat. The plan is fading fast – unmourned and quickly forgotten in the stunning revelation of this wild and abandoned boy who responds so wantonly and perfectly to his every caress.

Casey _wants_. He wants more of those hungry sounds, those desperate movements, to see Chuck come completely undone under his mouth and hands. He wants everything the kid can give him – and he wants it all _now_.

But, even more than that, he suddenly realises he wants to give _everything_ he has to Chuck.

A possessive, greedy growl reverberates around Chuck’s toes and Casey smiles in dark satisfaction as he feels the kid shudder. Casey sinks his teeth into the base of Chuck’s toes as he carefully reaches out to the kid’s untouched foot and slowly and deliberately drags the edge of his thumbnail up the tender flesh of the instep.

But, once again, the kid’s reaction catches Casey by surprise. Chuck’s eyes roll to the back of his head as he screams out his pleasure and bucks and thrashes in his restraints.

“Aaaahhhh!…Oh GOD!...Jooooohn!…Fuck me!…Please…Fuck me, NOW!....pleasepleaseplease _please_ ”

Casey’s already brittle control finally snaps and he surges up Chuck’s body to take his mouth in a hungry kiss that is all sharp teeth and wet tongues. As Casey grinds down, their cocks brush together and they both groan at the overwhelming sensation. One of Casey’s hands sinks into soft brown curls, gripping and tugging; the other runs possessively over his lover’s chest, fingers twisting his nipple and making Chuck cry brokenly into his mouth.

No-one is in control. There is no plan. There is only desire, passion, wild and desperate need.

As Casey feverishly bites and licks along his jaw, Chuck tilts his head to give him better access, moaning as Casey sucks and bites the sensitive spot below his ear. Casey takes his time licking over the marks, growling his delight. _Mine._ He presses his nose into Chuck’s soft hair and breathes deeply. The familiar smell of Chuck’s pear and vanilla shampoo makes his head spin.

But Chuck moves restlessly under Casey’s heavy body.

“Pleeease, John!”

Casey rises to his knees, his hands slowly trailing down Chuck’s chest, feeling him hitch as he lightly scratches over his nipples along the way. Casey grabs the lube from the nightstand and covers his fingers.

Looking up along Chuck’s sweat slicked body, across the flushed chest rising and falling rapidly, he sees Chuck watching him with dark glittering eyes. His beautiful, clumsy nerd has transformed into this gorgeous, needy creature leaving Casey stunned and breathless at the sight.

Casey stares into Chuck’s wild eyes as he slowly runs a lubed finger around Chuck’s entrance making him groan desperately.

“Oh God. Please don’t tease, John!”

Casey’s other hand caresses the trembling muscles in Chuck’s thigh, dragging his fingers up and across the smooth skin of his abdomen, soothing him as his thick finger pushes inside. Chuck tilts his head back sharply into the soft pillow and moans as he relaxes into Casey’s touch.

“More, John!...I need…I…mmm”

Casey quickly adds another finger, twisting and scissoring while Chuck whimpers almost continuously. Chuck’s warmth as he tightens around Casey’s fingers drives him to distraction. He curls his thrusting fingers, seeking and knows his aim is true when Chuck wails.

“Yeesssss…there, right there…Oh! God!….Again, please, John!”

Casey lightly rubs his calloused fingers over Chuck’s sensitive prostate again and again, drawing even more frantic and inarticulate moans and sobs. The noises wash around Casey until he feels he is drinking in every one of those lewd, depraved sounds through every pore of his skin, but it is doing nothing to douse the fire he feels raging along his nerves and muscles.

Unable to wait any longer, Casey finally removes his fingers prompting Chuck to let out a protesting whine. Casey chuckles darkly while putting on a condom and stroking his cock a few times with more lube. Leaning back, he quickly releases Chuck’s feet with sharp, efficient flicks of his fingers.

Casey slowly skims his hands back up Chuck’s legs feeling the muscles flex under his touch. His large hands slip under the kid’s thighs and carefully wraps his legs around Casey’s waist before sliding forward again to support Chuck’s hips. Lining himself up, he raises his head to catch and hold Chuck’s eyes as he slowly sinks into his warm body like it’s the end of the world and this is the only safe haven left on Earth. When he finally bottoms out, they both moan in relief and pause, letting their bodies adjust.

Casey leans down and licks his way past Chuck’s soft lips, sliding their tongues together as they lazily explore each other’s mouths. As Casey deepens the kiss, Chuck produces a series of small maddening mewling sounds that tear into Casey’s self-restraint. Casey revels in the sounds before easing back to bite Chuck’s bottom lip and making him groan. They rest their foreheads together as they pant into each other’s mouths.

Finally Chuck nods and Casey draws out slowly before snapping his hips and driving back in as deep as he can. He pursues this relentless, teasing pace of slow-fast-deep until Chuck is begging and pleading mindlessly, calling out in time to every thrust.

“Please...Oh…God…Please…Please…Please…Please…”

Casey adjusts his grip and changes his angle slightly as he continues to thrust. Chuck throws his head back and wails as Casey strikes his prostate over and over again.

Casey gazes down in awe at the beautiful picture Chuck presents. Chuck’s arms are straining while his hands clamp tightly around his bonds, his knuckles white from the pressure. Tears are spilling from the sides of his eyes, rolling down his temples and into his hair as he restlessly tosses his head. His cheeks flush brightly while he groans and pants for breath. At a particularly brutal thrust, Chuck throws his head back and keens, back arching in pleasure while beads of sweat run down his body.

“…Yes…Yes…Yes…Yes…Yes…Yes…”

At first Casey assumes Chuck has renewed his pleading. But gradually Casey becomes aware of his own deep, hoarse chants.

“Mine…Mine…Mine…Mine…Mine… _Mine_ ”

With the realisation that Chuck is not only responding to his words but is completely yielding to Casey’s claim, he feels the bushfire become a firestorm, and he doesn’t even hesitate before he throws himself into the flames.

Gripping Chuck’s hips hard enough to leave bruises, Casey groans and begins to thrust wildly into the tight heat of Chuck’s body. The sensation of muscles clenching around Casey’s cock push him to the knife-edge where he barely hangs on through sheer grit and tenacity.

Chuck desperately tries to push back in time with each of Casey’s thrusts, but they are so powerful he cannot match the rhythm and is instead pushed up the bed from the force. Casey can feel from the way Chuck’s body is tightening that he is very close and he starts to stroke Chuck’s cock.

“Come for me, Chuck…Come…Come for me, baby…that’s it, come for me _now_ ”

With a scream, Chuck lets go and gives everything to Casey. His back arches obscenely, heels digging into Casey’s back while he comes across his stomach and chest. He seems to hang in the air endlessly in bliss before falling back to the bed with a soft sigh of…

“John”

Casey immediately leans over and releases Chuck’s arms with a single tug. Chuck’s arms fall limply and he doesn’t try to move them; only staring dazedly into Casey’s eyes.

“John”

Chuck’s adoring whisper is enough to tip Casey over on his next thrust. The heat rises in his body and explodes like a fireball, shattering him into a million glittering pieces. He is vaguely aware that he is shouting Chuck’s name – something he has never done previously – before he falls, instinctively twisting slightly so as not to crush Chuck under his heavy body.

The feel of Chuck’s fingers gently brushing over his cheeks helps him to slowly pull all the pieces back together, though he is vaguely puzzled to find they don’t fit back in quite the same way as they did before.

Casey opens his eyes to see Chuck looking at him with awe, his face wet with tears.

“I love you, John Casey.”

Chuck’s warm breath brushes over his face and he realises with shock that his own cheeks are wet.

What!?

Casey lifts a shaky hand to brush against the tears and stares at the moisture on his fingers.

He feels for the first time in, well…he doesn’t remember. The desire to withhold his whole heart, to be the one in control at all times, has been burned away by the flames. His heart feels lighter and somehow larger, like it could hold the world and still want more. A heart that has been remade – forged in the fire into something new…something stronger.

And Casey finally feels free to speak.

“I love you, Chuck Bartowski.”

Chuck smiles brilliantly and kisses him, their tongues licking and chasing the taste of salty tears on their lips. Tucking his head under Casey’s chin, Chuck melts into his arms with a deep sigh before sliding into an exhausted and well-deserved sleep.

Casey huffs. _Lightweight._

He eases out of bed and walks to the bathroom, removing the condom and retrieving a washcloth. Returning to their bed, he tenderly cleans Chuck thoroughly, then himself before sliding back in and wrapping himself possessively around Chuck’s warm, giving body. Chuck mumbles happily and snuggles in deeper.

Casey’s hand combs gently through soft brown curls while his other arm embraces Chuck’s lower back holding him close.

_Mine._

Drifting in a smugly satisfied haze, Casey’s thoughts idly turn to post-op analysis.

Well. He had to admit his plan totally FUBAR’d. Though it really isn’t surprising since anything involving the kid always goes off the rails in the most astonishing ways.

On the other hand, the original operational goals were met so, really, it should be assessed as a complete success.

A very satisfying success.

Hmmm.

So successful, in fact, maybe he should start planning his next campaign…

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Safewords were established by the characters before the story began.
> 
> I hope this first attempt wasn't too abysmal or cringey for a first effort or too OOC.
> 
> As I've said, I'm grateful for any con crit or feedback so I can improve my writing.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
